


Night Owl

by loravura (thesleepdeprived)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badly, Cherubs - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Scheming, Siblings, and so is calliope, gamzee doesnt actually show up even if he's mentioned in the summary, slapstick bodysharing shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/loravura
Summary: gamzee said its my tUrn on the sarswapagUs!!!





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this whenever i couldnt sleep, so i cant vouch for quality lol. the idea just wouldnt leave me alone.

It’s been a long night. 

Your name is CALLIOPE and you’re just about ready to fall asleep at your desk, an eternally unwise idea. 

You’ve spent the day starting a new project- a comprehensive documentation of useful tidbits from your mystical guide to the Game, in preparation for your lovely friends’ session in just a few short months. You want to be absolutely sure you have all the information they might need! Your book is quite long, which makes this a daunting task, but your friends you’re willing to do anything.

...Just as long as that “anything” can happen tomorrow. 

You carefully close the book and stack up your extensive notes into a pile, returning the book to its place out of your brother’s line of sight. You stretch and pull off your coat, stifling a yawn as you reach for your brother’s shackle and using your remaining consciousness to ensure it’s securely fastened- you won’t be caught making THAT mistake again. 

Everything in order, you fall back onto your comfy sarswapagus and immediately fall asleep. 

...

Your name is CALIBORN and you didn’t fucking ask for this. 

Your eyes open against your will as your sister passes the fuck out, and you groan, running a clawed hand down your face. 

There is a tattered notebook on the floor next to you, which the two of you have agreed to not destroy as a very quick means of communication. Not that your “agreement” means much to you. 

You grab a pen in your fist and get to scribbling. 

FIVE MORE MINuTES YOu HEINOuS BITCH. 

...

Your name is CALLIOPE and... what? Oh no, why are you awake again? That selfish bastard. You’ve been awake for so long now, how could he possibly need more sleep!?

You eye the note with frustration. You could try to reason with him, but.... Ugh. You’re too tired to even begin to think of a retort. You wait five minutes, barely keeping your eyes open, and slump back down again. 

...

Your name is CALIBORN and-

...

Your name is CALLIOPE. Fuck your entire existence. 

You actually have to solve this problem now, it appears. Bargaining has never worked on him. You cast your gaze around the room desperately, looking for inspiration. You’re half tempted to knock yourself out with the nearest heavy object, honestly. You’ve got a thick skull, and it’d mean he couldn’t wake you up if he tried, at least for a bit. 

But no... you’re not *that* desperate, yet. The fleeting thought of messaging Roxy or Jane and asking one of them to call his name is an incredibly stupid impulse. You trust the two of them deeply, but the power of your brother’s name is not one you would ever willingly give to another. That would be breaking the rules, anyway.You do have it for yourself, though. 

calibor-

...

Your name is CALIBORN. You are still tired, and have no more time for the bitch’s games. You reach for the sarswapagus lid. You know she despises it, and always bumps her skull on it if you leave it on during a switch. It does not occur to you that you share a skull. You just want to have the smug satisfaction of knowing she fell for it, again. You are so good at pranks and committing indirect acts of violence against your sister, you think. You pull it on over yourself and wait.

...

Your name is CALLIOPE.

At first, you’re relieved. It’s dark now, so surely you must have gotten at least a few hours? You still feel tired, but being the good sibling, you decide that it must mean it’s time for you to get up for the day. You sigh, sitting up quickly to try to get some blood flowing.

...

Your name is CALIBORN, and it appears that it’s going to be that way for a while.

FuCK.

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-fi.com/vrlsrezl tip jar


End file.
